darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Megs at the Tina
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Megatron Firedance Slipstream is seated on the corner booth where the light is non-existent for a good reason, she wants to drink her energon in peace. Only someone spotting her magenta optics glowing in the dark of the booth would notice her sitting there. The Tina sees its fair share of customers, even though it's in Dead End. Though rare, the Emperor himself occasionally comes here from cycle to cycle. And today happens to be one of those cycles. Megatron himself enters the bar, and the crowd immediately parts. "Lord Megatron", one Mech offers in greeting, along with several others. Megatron won't even have to order as an Ener-beer mysteriously appears in his hand in a flash. His red optics then scan for somewhere quiet to sit. Slipstream noticed the sudden silence, drawing her optics off her data pad that she's typing into - a report on the recent energon run. Trying to put a good spin on the low numbers is a challenge at the very least. She looks toward the silver mech, offering a short salute of recognition, then returns to her typing. Megatron returns Slipstream's acknowledgement with a nod of his own. Without asking, Megatron makes his way towards the femme seeker's table and proceeds to take a seat. "Slipstream. Remain seated." Megatron rasps, indicating for her to be at ease. He takes a sip of his ener-beer, a sure sign that Megatron is not in a bad mood this cycle (Thank Primus!). The door swings open, and there’s a slight rustle from some mechs as Firedance steps in. She glances side to side coolly, in a pleasant mood herself. A slight stiffening goes through her frame at the sight of Megatron though, eyes widening a little bit at his presence. But it was gone a moment later, face composed again as she made her way towards the bar. Slipstream just finishes up her report and hits the send as the mech sits down. "My Lord." she offers softly, respectful tone. "Just finished my report about the mission I undertook with Echo and Nitrogear." Megatron doesn't even turn his head as Firedance enters. Hearing the rustle from the other Mechs in the bar is enough to let Megatron know exactly who came in. Looking over at you, Megatron holds his hand out expectantly. He carries no terminal of his own when he comes to the bar. "Let me see it." Megatron rasps, with a pause. "Firedance. Take a seat. How has your show schedule and attendance looked like? Are you earning me revenue?" Slipstream inclines her head, picking up the data pad and placing it in Megatron's hand. "I hope it pleases you, my Lord." she notes, then picks up her energon drink to take a sip from it. Turning her head at hearing her own name, Firedance straightens her shoulders. She moves towards Megatron with a warm smile and states "It is the slow season right now, but revenue continues to pour in from recordings and merchandise. We're rehearsing for the beginning of the next season in a few months. "she explains calmly, bowing her head in reverence to Megatron. Silence falls over the silver mech as he calmly reads Slipstream's report, taking a sip of his Ener-beer. "Excellent, the energon and metal will be put to good use for my cause. And Nitrogear continues to please me with his battle prowess. Approximately how large was this herd?" Megatron continues reading, nodding in what seems to be approval. "Firedance, sit and join me. I am looking over all the reports sent in, and have seen none from you." Megatron turns his head and optics towards Firedance and rasps, "What is the current ratio of expenses to income?" Firedance nods "An honor my lord." she turns to take a seat, and then blinks "My apologies. I was not aware that I had to make regular reports of my progress. I do of course send in regular income statements and reports to the government though. The ratio? " she pauses to consider "At my last check, it was approximately 2:3, which is standard for the off-season. Typically our best times are just after opening night, at 3:100. Slipstream smiles a bit that the Emperor seems pleased by her report. "I would estimate it was in the high thousands, my Lord. It was too easy to hit them, especially since they easily panicked." she pauses and nods, "He is indeed impressive in that manner my Lord." she agrees. She offers a nod to Firedance. Megatron brings his hand to his chin, as if thinking about the iBex herd. He takes another sip of his Ener-beer while he does so. "Hmm. Several thousand may be problematic." Megatron mulls over what those .. thousands of iBex could mean. "Continue your runs to shoot them down and collect me Energon and metals." Megatron makes his decision clear. He wants to thin down the herd for mostly his personal gain - but also so that way he has a planet to conquer. All those iBex are tearing things up! Shifting his thoughts and attention towards Firedance, "It is good to hear that I am still earning credits during the off season. Are you and your troupe requiring any supplies that could better your show or increase my profit margin?" Megatron sounds like a strict businessman instead of the cruel Emperor he is. Maybe it's the ener-beer? Probably not, as he's only had a few sips. Slipstream inclines her head to Megatron, "Your will shall be done, my Lord." she assures him, finishing off her drink then taking her data pad back from the mech so she can see who she could ask to join the next mission. "Not at this time. Towards the end of Rehearsal season when we prepare for our repainting and any added flashes we'll be putting in a request." promises Firedance with a smile as she sat cross legged in the chair, relaxed and quiet, doing everything quite attractively "I shall think on it though and if I think on anything, I will of course let you know." Megatron nods, "Excellent. Take Shadowstar with you and inform me on her combat capabilities." Megatron then looks towards Firestorm "When is your next rehearsal?" It appears that Megatron would like to watch one of the rehearsals, even though he's seen the show. Firedance looks a little nervous at this as her drink arrives. A martini it seems "Ah. we actually rehearse every day in a rented hangar near the Training Grounds. One does not get good by practicing once a week." she remarks to both. Then a smile to Slipstream "And how are you doing Slipstream?" Slipstream looks up from her data pad, "I'll arrange for it, my Lord. May I have Nitrogear come as well and perhaps Echo too?" she asks politely, "After all the more we have to collect the more we can get for the cause." she then looks over to Firedance, "I am all right, thank you for asking." she states, wings shifting slightly behind her. Megatron considers that for a moment. He wants to really exercise and assess Nitrogear's combat potential.. Crystal city might be in order. But the potential of more Energon, more Metal, and of course, more iBex killed is more enticing. Megatron takes another drink of his Ener-beer, "Bring them." Megatron rasps. He can take a more thorough look at that combat capabilities later. Then, towards Firedance, "A rented hangar near MY Training grounds, Firedance?" Megatron raises an optic ridge, "Do you pay credits for it?" Firedance manages to avoid showing any nervousness before Megatron, her face remaining calm as she nods "Yes sir. It is privately owned I believe. They give us a good deal - fifty credits a month." she explains, not moving a single muscle. Calm, cool. yes... Slipstream shifts her wings again, a bit more forward and slightly up. "It shall be done, my Lord." she states, tapping in the orders to send off to each individual's own data pad so they know what to expect. "Couldn't you use the hangar or something?" she asks Firedance. "I could, but the main Hangar is very busy and we'd only distract those trying to land and take off.” explains Firedance "That and it wouldnt be as much a surprise if everyone could see it before we put it on." she smiles. Megatron considers the benefits of allowing Firedance to utilize one of his facilities for free. On one hand, it could increase his profit margin. On the other hand, he could arrange for Firedance to use one of his facilities for even lower rent and pay the credits directly to him. This appeals to him greatly. Megatron rasps, "I have several facilities in mind that could be of use." "Oh, my lord? " asks Firedance, looking interestedly "we have three more months on our contract at the other place, but I am very willing to look at other opportunities when the time comes." She notes, quite happy with the idea it seems to cut down on her costs. It means more pay for her own troupe. Slipstream sends out the orders and starts to shift herself to get out of the booth. "I should go see to it that the extraction machine is ready to go for my mission with the others. Then I'll go scout to see where the herd is currently just to see if they are on the move or are staying in the same area." Megatron nods. He'll allow Firedance to come to him so he can use that point to his advantage. "Report to me then so I may review what is available as it may change." Megatron then looks back over to Slipstream. "Very well, you are dismissed. And you are free to go as well, Firedance." Megatron though, remains. He's going to finish this darn Ener-beer. Firedance nods at Megatron, taking that as a 'go away' as she stood in a fluid motion "Thank you then my lord. I will keep in touch. Thank you as well for letting me sit with you." she notes. Slipstream gets out of the booth fully, turning to offer the mech a salute. "My Lord." she states, then turns to head off and get things rolling on that mission. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Firedance's Logs